gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly è un mash-up presente nell'episodio Sto arrivando, il quattordicesimo della terza stagione. Si tratta di un mash-up di Fly di Rihanna ft Nicki Minaj e I Believe I Can Fly di R. Kelly. Questo è il numero di apertura delle Nuove Direzioni alle Regionali 2012, seguita da Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) é Here's To Us. Rachel e Artie guidano la canzone, mentre Finn conduce il coro. Santana e Blaine fanno il rap e Mercedes ha poche righe verso la fine. Testo della canzone Rachel: I came to win, To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Rachel with New Directions: To fly, To fly Santana: Uh yo, yo Artie: I used to think that I could not go on Santana: I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Artie: And life was nothing but an awful song Santana: They got their guns out aiming at me But I become Neo when they aiming at me New Directions: If I can see it Blaine: Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends (New Directions: Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood (New Directions: If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising (New Directions: There's nothing to it) Blaine and Santana: I win, thrive, soar, ' Higher, higher, higher More fire Rachel: I came to win Rachel and Santana: To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Finn and New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky Artie: See I was on the verge of breakin' down Santana: Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins Artie: Sometimes silence can seem so loud Santana: I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl That can ever be defined New Directions: If I can see it Blaine: I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near (New Directions: Then I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no mutherfickle time to spare (New Directions: If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me (New Directions: There's nothing to it) Blaine and Santana: But when you go hard your nay's become yay's Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's Rachel: I came to win Rachel and Santana: To fight, To conquer, To thrive I came to win, To survive, To prosper, To rise Finn and New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel and Santana: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Ooh) I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Touch the sky) Finn: I believe I can fly Rachel with ND girls: ''' Get ready for it, get ready for it '''Artie: Then I can be it (Rachel with ND: Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it, there's nothing to it (Rachel with ND Girls: Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it) Mercedes: Get ready for it! Yeah! Artie and New Directions: I believe I can fly (Rachel: Fly) Finn and New Directions: I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Sky) I think about it (Rachel: Fly) Every night and day Spread my wings and fly away (Mercedes: Ooh) Finn and Artie with New Directions: I believe I can soar (Rachel:'Fly) ('Mercedes: Get ready for it) I see me runnin' through that open door (Mercedes: Get ready for it) (Mercedes: Fly) I believe I can fly (Rachel:'Fly) ('Mercedes: Get ready for it) Artie: I believe I can fly (Mercedes: OOhh) I believe I can Artie with New Directions: Fly Recensioni Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *La seconda volta che le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono alle Regionali con un mash-up. La prima volta è stata nell'episodio Le regionali, l'ultimo della Prima Stagione, in cui hanno eseguito la performance di Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. *E' la prima volta che Santana e Blaine cantano in stile rap. Galleria di foto Flycanfly.jpg FlySantana.jpg FlyRory.jpg FlyRachel.png FlyRachel.jpg FlyFinn.jpg FlyBrittany.jpg FlyBlaine.jpg FlyArtie.jpg Fly29.png Fly12.png Fly11.png Fly10.png Fly9.png Fly7.png Fly3.png Fly2.png 640px-Tumblr lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6 r1 400.jpg Tumblr_maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o5_r1_250.gif fly-believe fly.PNG Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2012 Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three